The Captain's Daughter
by Jenna Jade
Summary: The Pub; the only way you can own and run it is to have a direct relation to a Pirate Captain. That was the rule-the law, as per some weird code nonsense I heard awhile back. Not that I actually believe it. Mum does own and run the tavern…she's passing it to me when she sees I'm ready-but that would also mean I too have a direct relation to a Pirate Captain wouldn't it?


**1720's… Coast of the Florida Keys**, (not currently known by that name at the time)

**Memories Past:**

**Angelica Abigail Roselyne Castillo-Teach … & … 'Captain' Jack Sparrow:**

_"One pistol, one shot!" He says with much indignation and merriment._

_"To KILL myself before I starve to death!" I shout back infuriated at the guts for garbers of a Pirate Lord._

_"There's really no trusting you love-besides, this island is located on a well traveled trade route; You-can signal a passing vessel... Or...-you can just bite the proverbial bullet; As-it-were, dearest..." Jack flailing his arms about incredulously as he turns to walk away and maroon me stranded._

_Shouting back to his damning words; "How will I free myself from your exquisitely tied ropes I'm bond with?"_

_"Love, you broke free your bonds a half hour ago waiting for the perfectly precise moment to pounce!" _

_Grabbing the nearest piece of beach-wood I hurl it with both hands-all my might-to smack jack in the back of the head to knock him out as he walks away. But of course, Jack-ever the quick witted and cunning-is always one or two steps ahead of me. Which is what got me mixed up in this God-forsaken mess in the first place. God knows I desperately despise and hate the man terribly, but also passionately cherish and love him deeply. As a woman in-love with a man that claims no love but the Pearl & Sea, who holds ties to no-one and nothing, what else can I do but be honest to my heart and soul of the only man I have ever loved truly. _

_Will he fall for the lie again or will he see truth in what I say now?_

_"Admit it Jack! ...SAY it; ...You Still ...Love, me!" Inches from his face now; his lips inviting._

_"If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog!" I HATE HIM! _

_Turning away again emphatically, he leaves towards his dingy. Rushing to intrigue his interest I shout out._

_"Treasure, Jack! There's a chest full of treasure with jewels-power that commands the winds and tides!"_

_"Been there, done that darlin'-You're making that up to tag along anyway." Oh well, here goes nothing!_

_"WAIT! ...Jack-'; I reach out, grab his shoulder as he turns to face me; '-Jack-I am with child ...Yours!" His eyes go wide a split second... Truth or lie, will he see it?_

_"I don't recall that we ever-...' ... "-You were DRUNK Jack-!" and a bit drugged, but I won't tell him that. _

_"I've actually never been THAT drunk, love, 'least that I remember." Chasing still I reach again._

_"Jack-wait, ...I need to tell you something, ...something I've wanted to say ever since I laid eyes on you, from the moment you laid me behind the alter in St. Anne's Convent in Seville-innocent to the charms and ways of men, and the instant you bed me again aboard my late Father's Ship; Since you refuse to remember it-..." The desperation I could feel it in my soul, but can he see it reflected in my eyes?_

_"Well, that last part I'm not-just, -go on then if you must." His waiting face, a mix of emotions between impatience and irritation._

_"I LOVE YOU!" His hands caress my face for a brief moment between his words._

_"As do I love, always have-always will!" Closing my eyes slowly I lean towards him as does he._

_"I gotta go-...!" Our perfect moment shattered. His shenanigan's at play once again._

_"JAAACCKK-!' Yelling as I follow still as he's shooing me away boarding his floating raft of a boat!'-This isn't over, so help me God-Almighty, I will find you Jack-mark my words!"_

**_"JAAACCKK!"_**

_Running for the gun he left me I aim and shoot it, my temper flaring hot as a bon fire._

**_"HAH, YOU MISSED!"_**

_He yells back rowing farther and further away from the island shore and the child-his child-I carry within. _

**_"SPAAARROWW-!" '-I CURSE YOUR NAME JACK, I WILL FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME AND WHEN I CAN EVEN THE DEVIL HIMSELF WON'T BE ABLE TO CLAIM YOUR SOUL BEFORE I DO! YOU'RE A DEAD-MAN, JACK SPARROW!" _**

_I guess the truth I told him he saw as the lie to get off the Island. _

_Well, I do love-did love him, it had been almost three months ago then when we danced between the bunks of the ship's beds; Jack drunk as hell and drugged up, the night I shanghaied him and set sail aboard 'The Queen Anne's Revenge'. Jack will never remember that night, I fear-'cuz the Quarter Master shot him with a loaded dart tipped with a sleep tonic! How was I to know the Quarter Master would do that-I mean I expected something of course; since it was coercion against one's will-but I didn't think Father would tell him to go that far! I really did believe he wouldn't go that far, that Blackbeard still had some part of a soul that could be saved. Guess I was wrong then and now being stranded and pregnant with Jack's child; I may be paying the price for it. It's been three days since Jack left and I'm still stuck against this forsaken palm tree. At least Jacks doll has found its way to me!_

_I will have my revenge Jack-by the code one day; you can count on that!_

* * *

**1734; London Town …Early spring, **

**Tavern pub: The Captain's Daughter, Tavern Room of:**

**Jacquelyne Abigail Sparrow…(Hereafter referred to as JAS, although she doesn't know her last name is Sparrow, just that that's what her mother calls her)**

"Mother, I can't go, I won't leave you here alone!" I protest rather adamantly.

"Jas, there's a great many things I owe to you; this being one of those things. Board '_The Avenge_r' just how I told you. Remember; never reveal the truth of why you're aboard, who you really are, or your voyages' purpose."

"But, mother why must I-...'

"-Jacquelyne Abigail!-, No arguing-you will go!" My full name, she cuts me off. She means business then.

Why does she always warn me so much about me not revealing my name to anyone, I'm nearly grown now. Besides, everyone calls me Jas anyway. What's the big deal!? Is it really that hard or bad that I have to hide who I am just so I can find whoever without cautious inhibited suspicion? Oh well, guess its mum's way this time around. As much as I love my mum, I know she's right. I can't draw too much attention to myself so I won't look like I'm sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd. And this ship she's referring to-_The Avenger_, it's only a merchant vessel-I think, so what's the harm in going and looking up the name of this person who's close to the one I need to find for mum. More or less this is not really for me as much as it's for me Mum. She's the reason I should go anyway, and maybe find out who I am in the process.

I really hate it when Mum wins!

"Alright Mum, you win. I'll board the bloody ship. But don't think I'm none too happy about it. When does it leave Port?" I ask with reserved Indignation. I am so not happy!

"Morning, _The Avenger_ leaves the docks first thing tomorrow morning. I've also bartered passage for you so you needn't worry none how to get aboard. Just remember, stay out of the way, do as you're asked and bring no unwanted attention to yourself. Claro?!"

Ever the constant worrier, aren't we? "Aye mum, I'll do my best."

Although I don't know how that will work since I'm a girl. I don't think I'll blend in all that well with a ship's crew full of men.

"Oh, and one more thing Jas, I told the Quartermaster you were boarding as the Cabin Boy, so no need to worry about dresses n' such. Just take a couple britches, a few shirts and a pair of boots that should be enough to pass off, don't you think?-Oh and a sword!"

Yup! It's official, she's gone mad! Completely nuts!

"**What**!?-You told them I would be what?-The Cabin Boy? Have you gone insane!?"

She doesn't answer me, so I shoot up from where I'm sitting on my bed and stand to meet my mother's back as she's fiddle-ling with some paper in the vanity draw. Turning to meet my gaze, she hands me an envelope.

"Here, you're gonna need this where you're going; who knows-might save your life should you get into trouble or do anything less than short of being... stupid."

I roll my eyes and smirk at the comment and Mum tosses the envelope to me.

"What is this?" I catch it mid-air looking at the strange writings on the front part of the envelope's paper.

"You will see." That's all mum says as she walks out of my room and down the tavern stairs to the main hall to get back to work at the bar.

One of these days she really is gonna drive me to an early grave!

I run out the door hitting the wall across the hallway with my shoulder sliding a bit to keep my balance I keep running, down the stairs into the tavern's main hall behind the bar to reach me mum again. She's pouring a drink for an unruly dingy kept sorta fella to my dismay. Those types always make passes at my mum, every time they make port or want a good time away from life at their own homes. I don't know why they bother. The tavern already provides whores for them, but they seem to always want to sidle-up to me mum.

I approach her anyway, ignoring the look from the scallywag leering in my direction; but still a cautiously trained eye in the peripheral.

"Mum, you can't just toss this to me, walk out my room and not tell me what it is or for." I whisper lightly to her so the bum doesn't interest himself in our conversation.

"Apparently I can, Jas. But as you can see we're a bit busy tonight. So if you aren't gonna work, make use of yourself somewhere else."

A devious smile alights my mum's face an turns away to bring a tray of drinks to a booth across the room.

"Pirate!" I shout as she goes.

"One would know, when one's The Captain's Daughter-second generation, that is!" Wait, -what...?

I totally didn't expect that!

What on earth is that suppose to mean? Confused again with all of the cryptic references suddenly, I turn to leave for awhile. '_Fine if she doesn't want to explain now I get it, but she'd better before I leave the docks tomorrow!'_

With that I exited the pub-_wait!_ I stop short in my tracks just paces from where I left the god-forsaken place.

_The Pub; the only way you can own and run 'The Captain's Daughter' is that you have to have a direct relation to a Pirate Captain. That was the rule-the law, as per some weird code nonsense I heard awhile back. Not that I actually believe such drivel. But mum does own and run the tavern..., ...But that would mean she has a direct relation to a Pirate Captain or something of the sorts if the stories or rumors are true. And..., since she always says she's passing it to me when she sees I'm ready-that couldn't also mean I have a direct relation to a Pirate Captain-would it? _

_This is NONESENSE-PURPOSTEROS! We aren't even pirates', it's a running laugh b'twix mum and me. It isn't actually true?-is it? I call her pirate-she calls me one; just a laugh- right?_

Suddenly I felt so unsettled about things; especially about whatever it was she tossed me back at the tavern in my room, and boarding _The Avenger._

I turned back; mum had some serious explaining to do-and I had serious questions only she could answer.

* * *

"Captain-' a knock on the door pulling the Captain from his charts; '-We're pulling into Tortuga's docks."

"Aye' Mister Gibbs, that we be. Have the crew make way to port, ready the anchor, pull canvass and lower the gangplank. We'll head to The Faithful Bride as soon as we dock. Oh, and Mister Gibbs have a few of the crew stay behind to man the _Pearl_ while we're out n' about."

"Aye' Captain."

Gibbs leaves Jack's quarters and heads out to the main deck of the _Pearl_ to relay the Captain's orders.

"Cotton-Cotton's parrot, Pintel, Raghetti, Buck, and Tapps-Captain says to stay behind and man the ship while we stock up tonight before we make way tomorrow for our journey."

With a resounding 'Aye' from all instructed to stay behind, the rest of the crew made way to port, readying '_The Black Pearl'_ to bunker down at the docks. When ship and crew arrived in the still of night, all but the assigned crew ventured out into Tortuga's night life.

* * *

"Land -Ho!" A crew member wails from the crow's nest of _'The Avenger'_.

**"JAAASSS!"** 'Where is the cabin boy?"

"Aye' Captain, right here sir." I run up the quarterdeck stairs and stop in front of Captain Charles Leland Ellis at the helm. 'Chuck'-Ellis as his frenemies ever so kindly referred to the 'Good Captain'. With good reason as was the scuttlebutt amongst the crew. The man was a force to be reckoned with, and made sure all under his command knew it; and then-some with those who weren't!

A captain I truly feared. Really wanted nothing much to do with him at all-as it were, but since my dearly devoted ma'ma-who loves her dear daughter with all her heart, nearly pressganged me into service as a cabin boy-against my better judgment I might add; at the current moment I have no choice but to 'blend in' so to speak.

"After ye be finished helping Stubbs run up the jib lines-pull canvass, move on to secure the masts' tack-lines and lower the gangplank. After which ye be free to go ashore. But be ye back 'fore sunrise or ye be certain lashes be what awaits ye-sear 'ur flesh from bone t'would n' th' bo'sun all th' merrier for it."

"Aye Captain." He really could make you feel your like he could see thru soul and rip it out on the other end.

'Uh-Stubbs, what port exactly have we docked to?" I asked in all curiosity.

After being stuck on this ship for nearly a week I was indeed in need of land to walk on. But I couldn't help but still think there was something seriously strange about the crew of this ship. Even when I went back to talk to mum about my suspicions of _The Captain's Daughter_ she still avoided a lot of answers to the questions I had and only told me to always watch my back and go nowhere without my sword.

...But still, there was just something about this crew that sat wrong with me. And since Stubbs is really the only person I made myself acquainted with, he's the one I hope will answer the questions I have now.

"What be wrong with ye, boy? Can' n' not ye see where we be at?"

"Stubbs, this actually be my first time to sail 'n th' sea let 'lone a merchant ship. I be not too familiar with th' ports 'n'round th' seven seas as I take ye are."

Stubbs breaks out into a devious laugh and just shakes his head; he walks to lower the gangplank, I follow.

"Lad, we be in the only port in the Caribbean worth docking at for the ventures needed tonight." He smirks

"…And …where be that ...exactly?" Not liking the devious smile on Stubbs face when we leave the ship and start walking the streets, I keep a distance step behind him.

"Tortuga,-'

Wait, did he just say Tortuga? _Isn't 'The Avenger' supposed to make port and dock in Port Royal?_ So why on earth are we at a place that's full of all things debauched and Illegal?

'-So best ye watch yer step. Here be Pirates none too keen to think twice 'bout a nice n' sweet lass such as yeself."

I froze in an instant.

I couldn't believe my ears. Stubbs just called me 'Lass' as in he knows I'm a girl then. This is bad, this is VERY bad! Maybe if I play it off, like I didn't catch what he said it won't matter.

"Did ye just call me 'lass' Stub-'

"-Don' n' worry ye pretty britches miss, ol' Stubbs won't say not'n to the crew or Capt'n." I relaxed a bit.

Being Stubbs new I was a girl did pique my curiosity though so I had to ask.

"Stubbs, how did ye know'n I be a 'Lass' n' all?"

"Ol Stubbs still has a few tricks up his sleeve, Stubbs knows a thing or two-be'en 'round a long time. But Ye be warned missy, Tortuga's no place fer the likes of ye. Why be ye on a fool's errand for?"

"I'm looking for someone... for my mum mostly. Know where I can get information around here?"

Walking the streets of Tortuga I'm taken back a bit at the filth and rowdiness; the all out reckless air about the place. Not to mention the sweat filled, sex rancid, flesh rotten stench all around. Really it just takes the breath right out of you. Men drunk all over, dirt and filth caked to the brim on their clothes. Whore's walking around half-naked sidling up to any companion that would take their advances, animals just as filthy and loose running around as their owners are or maybe not even owned. It was utter chaos and thoroughly disgusting. Where I find information in a place like this will be a miracle. What have I got myself into?

Looking back to Stubbs I can't help but laugh as he's bending to pet a handful of pigs in the out stall behind the tavern we had just come to.

"Well Miss Jas, the only place I can think of be ye yonder 'round yorn corner building. Place called _'The Faithful Bride'_-be Pirate who's any Pirate be ye there miss. But It be wise to stay way from there, it be not place fer faint-of-heart so's to speak.

"Stubbs I've lasted this long amongst pirates I didn't know were pirates, I think I can handle myself. Besides, my mum owns and runs a tavern back home. It won't be anything I haven't seen before."

Stubbs is just looking at me with his mouth agape now-"What- what is it?" I ask innocently.

"Miss Jas, yer'n speech changed how ye spoke. Did'n know ye could speak n' right fancy like? " I laugh. Then Stubbs looks at me again, rather peculiar like. I ask again what it is bothering him.

"Y er'n mum owns n' runs a tavern back home, what's be ye call it?" ... "Oh, _The Captain's Daughter_ in London Town, England. Why?"

"Uh-huh, Ye mum must n' be related to a Captain then, who?" I look at Stubbs suspiciously.

How does Stubbs know the 'law' rule about mums tavern she runs?

"-Oh, don't ye worry miss, that be the code's law, with any pirate tavern-; '_Pirate Tavern', so is this bedtime story I heard as a child in factuality-a truth?'_

_'-_but like I be n' said, _The Faithful Bride_ be where ye want to go for what ye look n' fer. ...Oh n' one more thing miss Jas, Captain Ellis don' n take too kindly to his crew jump n' ship just in case ye decide to stay a cabin boy, least ways I would be changing outfits I would. So's he n' the crew not recognize ye later should ye not come back. 'Cuz n' he will find ye miss, mark me words, he will find ye. He be quite ruthless a Pirate Captain, Miss Jas"

"I'll consider them marked Stubbs, thank-you kindly. And about my mum, I have no idea-but I'm sure it's someone note worthy since reputation must follow ownership. That's part of the reason I'm here too I guess, to find out whom I am and where my roots come from because mum asked me to."

"Aye, well n' good luck with ye venture Miss Jas."

With that I left Stubbs where he stood and turned the corner to the front door of the tavern we were behind an entered _The Faithful Bride._


End file.
